


hold me close

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir fluff, i thought of this idea. not saying the og is bad but i wanted to write this version, post alternative gamer 2.0 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Alternative ending for Gamer 2.0!With a pinch more LadyNoir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	hold me close

The moment Chat's boots touch down on the building he lands he's tugged into a hug by Ladybug. He stumbles from the impact but he's quick to respond. He feels her shiver, snuggling closer, holding him as close as she could.

They defeated Gamer 2.0, Ladybug using her miraculous cure to put everything back before the akuma. Like he knew she would.

“Ladybug?” Her grip only tightens. Chat worrying for Ladybug but he would not push her. She would talk when she is ready. In the meantime, he continues to hold her. Offering his warmth and presence.

“You need to stop doing that.” Ladybug rests her head against his chest.

Chat blinks. “Doing what?”

Ladybug laughs ruefully. “Stop sacrificing yourself as you did with Gamer 2.0.”

Talking about Gamer 2.0 made shivers crawl up her spine. The image of Chat falling backward and disappearing clear in her mind.

It was her kitty though. Sacrificing himself for the sake of Ladybug defeating the akuma. He didn't do it every time, and it did not surprise her as they grew as a team.

This time felt different.

This time made her feel like she was losing her partner, her friend forever. Chat told her he had faith in her to bring him back.

Ladybug was worried about the day she couldn't. How Ladybug is one akuma away from losing him.

Chat's steady heartbeat and arms wrapped around her were her rock right now.

Reminding he was still here.

Chat takes a steady breath. He knew it wasn't the ideal plan, but as Gamer said there could only be one winner. Paris would need Ladybug to capture and purify the akuma. He rubbed Ladybug's back in hopes to help sooth her shivers.

“I know.” He stares ahead of him. “I promise you I didn't want to leave you but there could only be one winner-”

Ladybug pulls back glaring more at his words than Chat himself. “I need you, Chat. We could have,” she paused. Deep breath. “We could have found another way.”

She was shaking.

He smiles sadly. “Pawsibilly.” Chat jokes, hoping to help calm her. “But my plan was quicker.”

He rubs a soothing thumb on her shoulder.

“And I could never bring myself to fight you.” And he would never. She was too precious to him. He brought his face near Ladybug's. “It would have killed me if I had to fight you.”

Ladybug laughs quietly. “How do you think I felt seeing you fall?? Seeing my partner fall before my eyes.” Moisture gathered in her eyes, but she willed them away as she looked into her partner's eyes. Knocking her forehead against his. “I care about you a great deal, Chat Noir. You're my friend and partner. I was so scared I would lose you forever.”

“You could never lose me, My Lady. This cat's got nine lives y' know. Sorry to say but you're stuck with this cool cat for a long time,” he says winking. Smiling in relief when Ladybug laughs.

He uses his thumb to wipe away her tears watching Ladybug with her eyes closed. Wearing her smile Chat loves and adores.

“Your smile brightens my day like the sun.”

“Trying to butter me up, Chat?”

“Purrhaps. Is it working?”

He wiggles his eyebrow.

Ladybug's cheeks turn a light hue of red as she playfully shoves Chat.

She begins to feel better. Chat always having a way to bring her back to her feet. Giving her support through his words or hugs. And he giving the best hugs. Chat's hugs are always felt with emotion and he held onto her with the right amount of time before pulling away. They made her feel secure.

Ladybug took Chat's hand in hers', he blinks down to their hands and then looking at Ladybug. Tilting his head in confusion causing Ladybug to bite back a squeal.

Her partner could be too adorable. She brings his hand to her lips smiling. “Thank you, Chat Noir.” Planting a soft kiss on his hand.

Pardon her for feeling a bit of smugness as she watches red creep up Chat's neck.

Chat gulps, smiling shakily. “You're welcome.” Willing his heart to stop beating so quickly. His Lady's gesture not unwelcome but shocking him.

He holds onto her hand, Ladybug isn't letting go either.

“Partners.”

“Partners,” Ladybug agrees, taking a step back, keeping her eyes on Chat as she walks backward. His eyes on her, she feels warmth spread through her entire body. Comforting as if she was wrapped in a blanket Chat gave her. She waves before taking off.

As she zips away Ladybug takes a glance behind her seeing Chat still standing there, a smile she never saw before.

Chat gave her soft and loving looks but never one like this.

Her heart skips a beat.

Oh.


End file.
